Wings of Fire: The Mimic
by 1FunkyMonkey
Summary: Dewdrop is a young hybrid, still trying to find out what she's meant to do in the world of Pyrrhia. To do so, she goes undercover at the famous, Jade Mountain Academy. But once her cover is blown, she has to flee the safety of her homelands. She vows to make things right and to do so, she teams up with a few more hybrids to prevent some innocent dragons from becoming toast!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

 **Hey, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **Ok, so this is actually the revised version of this story, so I hope you like it. If you wanted to read the old one, well too bad! The beginning wasn't too great, so I'm changing it up a bit.**

 **This fanfiction is set four years after Darkness of Dragons, but basically, it just includes mention of the DoD, Jade Mountain Academy, and mention of the JD (Jade Winglet).**

 **Before this fanfiction starts, I'm going to tell you a little bit about what's going on since it's been four years since the last book.**

 **All of the characters will be there, but they will only be mentioned. There will be little to none interaction with the JW and the DoD. You see, I've made up my own Winglet.**

 **But, pretty much, Pyrrhia is at peace right now, with a few minor arrangements that I've added to make the story more interesting. Those will be explained throughout the story, so stay tuned! Basically, everything is normal. Well, as normal as it can be for a few very special dragons…..**

 **So, yeah. That's kinda what I wanted to talk about.**

 **The first chapter might be a bit short, but the rest will be SUPER AMAZING! I promise.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	2. Chapter 1: Dewdrop

**Chapter 1: Dewdrop**

Hello! I'm Dewdrop of the Rainwings. I mean Nightwings. I mean….uggggghhh!

Being a hybrid is really hard.

Dragons never accept you.

You have mixed powers, food tastes, scales, body shapes, different EVERYTHING!

You know what, lets start over.

Hi! I'm Dewdrop, a Rainwing/Nightwing hybrid. I'm four years old and I live in the rainforest under the rule of the AWESOME Queen Glory. My dream is that Pyrrhia is always going to be peaceful.

I know, crazy dream. But go big or go home right?

I have a lean body like a Rainwing, but I do have stocky, muscular legs, arms, and wings like a NightWing.

My scales can change color, just like a normal Rainwing's would. Although, thanks to my Nightwing heritage, I have silver scales scattered on my wings. It seems awesome, but it's not. You see, my silver scales don't change color. So when I change color to match my surroundings, you'll see silver scales floating in the air.

But unlike all Rainwings, I do not have venom in my fangs. Again, thanks to my Nightwing heritage. Instead, I have fire. Although my fire is pretty cool, it's not venom, so many Rainwings look down upon me.

Since I was born in the rainforest, and I have a Nightwing for a father, I have mind reading powers. It's ok, I guess, but Rainwings have loud thoughts. Like really loud. And you thought they were just obnoxious on the outside.

Anyways, enough about me, tell me about yourself.

Wait, you can't. I'm a fictional character in a fictional world made up on paper. Sorry, I forgot that for a second.

Moving on…

So this year is the fifth year of Jade Mountain Academy and I'm thinking of enrolling! I love learning new things!

I've never meet a dragon that wasn't a Rainwing or a Nightwing before, so I think that it would be so much fun to meet all of the other dragons of Pyrrhia.

Although, most dragons think that I'm obnoxious and annoying. But isn't that a typical Rainwing? They should accept me for who I am!

But, then again, if anydragon knew my heritage besides my parents, I would probably be exiled or something. You see, nowadays, hybrids are looked down upon, so I have to be careful with who I trust.

I would love to learn how to read! I don't know how and it's killing me! I want to be able to read the scrolls in the library, but I don't know how to read!

I have a friend, well not really a friend, she's an acquaintance, who went there and she loved it! Her name is Moonwatcher. You might know her, she's pretty famous.

You know what, I'm enrolling for Jade Mountain Academy! See you there!

 **A/N**

 **Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here!**

 **So how did you like the first chapter? I know, kinda short. But I wanted another page to explain things, or at least a character, so here it is.**

 **The next chapters will be longer, I promise.**

 **Make sure to comment and review, and I lover hearing your thoughts and Ideas so feel free to add those too! Hey that rhymed! Cool.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	3. Chapter 2: Hybrid

**Chapter Two: Hybrid**

"I'm sorry Dewdrop, but we don't have room for another Rainwing," Tsunami says.

Wait, what?! They don't have room for another Rainwing? Now how am I supposed to go to school if I can't even enroll? I wonder if they would accept a Nightwing since I am part one, part another. But I can't tell her about being a hybrid because then she would tell Queen Glory and me and my family would be exiled. Or even worse, executed!

"Ok," I reply, "Thank you for your time."

" _I wish that we could accept another Rainwing, but rules are rules. We have to have one, and only one, dragon tribe in each winglet. Now, if she was a Nightwing, that would be a different story. Now what are we going to do?! Froststorm needs a clawmate! And I guess that it'll have to be a Nightwing. Although, the Nightwing are nicer now that they live in the peaceful rainforest. I guess that Froststorm won't mind that she'll be classmates with a Nightwing_ ," are Tsunami's thoughts as she exits the "office".

" _She didn't even say goodbye…_ " I think, but then again, she seemed stressed out. I'm not sure if she always acts that way though, seeing that I've only just meet her.

I hang my head and walk out of the "office".

I hear my talons clicking on the stone, the sound echoing throughout the empty hall, reminding me that I'm all alone. I sigh.

I will always be alone. Forever and ever.

I reach the end of the hall, spread my wings, and fly back home.

—

I fly back to the rainforest, trying to think about how my mom would react when she learns that I didn't get accepted into the school.

"I home Mom!" I shout once I land on the landing platform next to our treehouse. My mom comes rushing out of the house, embracing me in a big hug. I hug her back.

"So, who's your clawmate?" Mom asks after she pulls away from the hug. My scales turn blue with sadness.

"They already had a Rainwing," I tell her sadly. I watch as Mom's smile turns into a frown.

"Oh dear, that will not do," she says, "You know what? You don't need to go to the school. You can learn from someone here that knows how to read instead! How about a banana to cheer you up?"

"A banana sounds great Mom," I tell her and we go inside our sweet, fruit smelling treehouse.

Mom grabs two bananas from one of the many fruit bowls in the house. She hands me a banana and keeps one for herself.

"Why don't you tell your father about the school? He'll want to know about this. He was so excited for you to enroll," Mom says through bits of her banana. I quickly eat my whole banana, forgetting how hungry I was.

"Yeah, I haven't visited him in a bit. I think that I'll do that," I tell Mom and throw my banana peel out the window and watch it fall to the ground below. I exit the treehouse and take off, but I still hear Mom shout,

"Don't forget your scales, and don't forget to call you father Midnight!"

Right, I almost forgot.

Rainwings and Nightwings live closer together now, but it's still rare for them to interacts with each other. The younger Nightwings that have been born in the rainforest and not the volcano are definitely nicer than the older dragons who were. And now that Nightwings are being born in the rainforest, their powers are back. Moonwatcher has been giving lessons to the dragons and training others to be teachers.

Before I get to the Nightwing village, I swoop down, and land on a tree trunk. I concentrate on making my scales black as night. I add a little bit of dark blue scales onto my wings and try my hardest to make my Rainwing head into a Nightwing one. The same thing with my tail.

Once my transformation is complete, I am no longer Dewdrop the supposed "Rainwing". I am Silverwings, the supposed "Nightwing".

I fly down to the hut that I know is my father's, Midnight. Although I can't call him Dad because I live with Mom, so it would raise suspicion because I was only around about four hours once a week. But Silverwings is a Nightwing that lives in the Scorpion Den, so it makes sense that I don't appear often.

I knock on Dad's- I mean Midnight's- door and he answers right away. He embraces me in a hug that was even tighter than Mom's, and that's saying a lot because her hugs are almost suffocating.

"Silverwings, I'm so excited to see you!" Midnight exclaims and ushers me into the house, "So, how have you've been? How's school? How's Spectrum?"

"Whoa, slow down Midnight, one question at a time!" I chuckle, "I'm doing fantastic. Some Rainwings still don't like me because of the venom thing, but they're getting over it. M- Spectrum is doing excellent too. She misses you."

"And how's school?"

"They…..they already had a Rainwing," I sigh. I watch as Midnight's face falls.

"Oh," is all he says.

We sit in silence for a bit.

"Why don't you apply as Silverwings?" Midnight offers, breaking the silence. I immediately recall hearing in Tsunami's thoughts that they had room for a Nightwing. My scales turn a quick yellow and pink.

"Midnight, Tsunami thought that they had room for a Nightwing! You're a genius!" I tell him and jump up, "I need to tell Spectrum!"

"Goodbye Silverwings! Have fun at school!" Midnight cries as I, once again, fly through the rainforest, going back home.

I can't wait to tell Mom! She'll be so excited! I will enter the school. But not as Dewdrop the Rainwing/Nightwing hybrid, no. I will enter as a Nightwing. A Nightwing named Silverwings.

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey, 1FunkyMonkey here.**

 **And this is Chapter Two, revised! Thank you, thank you!**

 **So, how are you liking the new story? Pretty cool huh? I made Dewdrop have parents also, and I'm pretty proud of their names. I know that Midnight isn't really a Nightwing name, but it sounded cool, so I used it. Also, their scales are usually described as, "black as midnight." Or something like that.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	4. Chapter 3: Silverwings

**Chapter 3: Silverwings**

I'm so nervous! Today is the first day of school. I got accepted in as Silverwings the Nightwing. I've practiced being a grumpy Nightwing for the past couple days, but I'm so terrible at it that I'm just going to be me. Hopefully no dragon will notice.

"I'm so glad that you're coming to school!" My guide, Kinkajou says excitedly.

" _Yayyayayay! A new student! A new friend! Ohmygosh I'm so excited! We're going to be the best of friends_!" Kinkajou thinks loudly. Yes, thoughts can be loud. Her scales are also being very loud. They keep flashing bright colors. I'm assuming that she's happy. Cone to think of it, I'm pretty happy right now too.

"Yeah me too," I say nervously. Kinkajou just seems like such a loud dragon that I'm not sure if I can be friends with her. We keep walking for a bit. I'm glad that I'm not in her Winglet.

"And this is your sleeping cave," Kinkajou tells me. I look inside and the cave is lit by the soft glow of lamps. There are a couple shelves filled with scrolls. I hope that no one cares that I can't read. There are also two beds, one is a rocky shelf-like thing and the other is a leafy bed with soft moss as a pillow.

"Sorry about the beds. There was originally going to be a Rainwing here, but they decided not to enroll," Kinkajou says. I hold back a laugh. If they only knew.

Then I see an Icewing. I assume that she is Froststorm. Her spikes are pale blue, her wings were a light periwinkle, and the rest of her was a pure white.

"Froststorm, hi!" Kinkajou says to her.

""Hi Kinkajou," she says, quietly. So she is shy. I'll try not to annoy her too much, and maybe, just maybe, we can be friends.

"Froststorm, this is your clawmate, Silverwings. Silverwings, this is your clawmate, Froststorm!" Kinkajou says excited, her scales still flashing bright colors.

"Hi," we say at the same time. I see her smile just a little bit, but then it fades.

" _I'm sharing a cave with a_ Nightwing? _Oh well, at least she seems nice. I think that she and I can be friends_." Froststrom thinks.

" _I can be nice_ ," I think and I almost say it out loud, but not too many dragons like that Nightwings have their powers back. Especially after they were just told that the Nightwings powers we're gone. And considering that Icewings and a Nightwings hate each other, well, I don't want to scare Froststorm.

"Ok, I'm going to leave you guys alone so you can settle in." Kinkajou says and then walks off to go somewhere.

Me and Froststorm are left by ourselves and we just stare at each other in silence.

"Which bed do you want?" I ask Froststorm, breaking the silence.

"You're letting me choose first?" She questions.

"Not all Nightwings are mean and grumpy you know," I tell her, "But if you don't want to choose first that's ok too…." I add.

" _This Nightwing really is nice. Maybe we can be friends_ ," Froststorm thinks.

He he, I have everydragon fooled that I'm a Nightwing!

"Um, well, can I take the rock cliff?" she asks.

"Yeah sure. I like the leaves and moss anyways. Rocks are too hard for me." I tell her.

"In the Ice Kingdom, we sleep on ice shelves. It's kind of like this rock cliff, but made of ice."

"Cool. Pun intended." I say and we both laugh. Her laugh is lighthearted. I thought that Icewings were mean and grumpy. Wait, that sounds a lot like the Nightwings. They have more in common than they thought.

We climb onto our beds and she asks me,

"Silverwings, can you read?"

Uhhhhhhhh. I can't lie to a potential friend.

"No….." I whisper.

"Don't worry, I can't either."

"Thank goodness!" I exclaim, "I thought that I would be the only one."

We both smile.

"It's getting late. We should get some sleep so we're not tired for our first lesson tomorrow." Froststrom says

"Yeah…"

"Good night."

"Good night."

I think that I've made my first friend!


	5. Chapter 4: Friends

**Chapter 4:**

 **Froststorm's POV**

"Silverwings it's time to wake up," I say to a still sleeping Sliverwings.

"Five more minutes," she groans.

"No, we're going to be late! We need to get up, go to the prey center, grab a quick meal, and get to class before time runs out!" I tell her.

She immediately jumps up and cries, "Wait, we're going to be late?!"

"Yeah, come on let's move!"

We quickly get our supplies and run to the prey center .

The prey center certainly lived up to its name. There was all sorts of prey/food from cows to fish and bananas to mangoes.

I immediately go to the fish. I grab a couple and sit down at a table. I see Silverwings with two bananas and a leg of a goat. I wave to her and she comes over to me and sits down.

"It's crazy in here!" I shout to Silverwings.

"Tell me about it!" She shouts back.

We have to shout because it was so noisy. Then we hear a loud gong.

"That's the first warning," Silverwings tells me.

Dragons start to trickle out of the prey center. We quickly finish off our meals and rush to our classroom.

We arrive just in time.

"Hello, glad you could make it!" Sunny says. At least it wasn't Tsunami who was teaching this class. She kind of scares me.

Our Winglet was sitting in a circle and we took the last two spots, which- thankfully- were next to each other.

"Now that we're all here," Sunny says, "We can introduce ourselves. Everyone say their name, their tribe, and a fun fact about themselves! Boulder, why don't you go first?"

"Hi, my name is Boulder, I'm a Mudwing, and I really like to draw," the male Mudwing says. He has light brown scales with amber underscales.

"Hi my name is Falcon," the Skywing tells us, "I'm a Skywing and even though I'm a guy, I kind of have a thing of jewelry." The Skywing was very small for his kind and he had orange and gold scales with red scales at the bottom of his wings. Around Falcon's neck is a purple chain necklace and he was wearing a deep green, teardrop earring.

"Hello, I'm Seashell and I'm a Seawing," the Seawing says, "And I guess that a fun fact about me could be that I'm the only Seawing in years to have indigo scales." Seashell did have beautiful, deep indigo scales with blue wings. Her glow-in-the-dark stripes are light purple.

Next the Sandwing goes, "I'm Quicksand and my tribe is the Sandwing tribe. A fun fact about me is that…" and then Quicksand mumbles something.

"What was that Quicksand?" Sunny asks.

"ImighthaveacrushonQueenThorn," Quicksand says very quickly and his face turns fully red, like walrus blood. His scales were a pale gold and his wings are a slightly darker shade of gold. Quicksand also had a silver tail bracelet.

"Well, that's ok," the Rainwing starts, "I'm Coco Bean and I'm obviously a Rainwing and I really, really, really like pineapples!" The Rainwing's scales are really bright colors and she seems really excited. That's probably what the bright colors mean.

"Hi, I'm Silverwings and I'm a Nightwing and a fun fact about me is that I've never seen any other dragon other than a Rainwing or a Nightwing before coming here." Silverwings tells us nervously. Her black scales seem to get lighter for a second, but then they darken. I twine my tail around her's, reassuring her that it's ok. It's silent for a bit until I realize that it's my turn.

"Oh, um. Hi, my name is Froststorm and I'm an Icewing and, my parents won't tell me, but I'm pretty sure that my grandmother was a Seawing." I say quietly.

Seashell perks up at the word Seawing.

"Hey, we might be related!" She says.

"You think?" I ask her.

"Definitely." She tells me.

We're quiet for a bit. Then Sunny breaks the silence.

"Well, thank you Boulder, Falcon, Seashell, Quicksand, Coco Bean, Silverwings, and Froststorm. You are now officially the Sapphire Winglet! Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy! Class isn't quite over yet, but I need to check on something, so feel free to talk to each other and get some bonding time as a Winglet," Sunny says, and then leaves the room. We all sit in a awkward silence.

"So… What do you guys want to talk about?" Quicksand asks.

"I know! I know!" Coco Bean shouts, her scales still flashing brightly, "Since we all know each other now, why don't we give each other nicknames!"

"Sounds good to me! Everyone, raise a talon if you like that idea," Boulder says and everyone raises a talon.

"Froststorm, what do you think my nickname should be?" Falcon asks.

"Um, well, a falcon is a bird, so I think that your nickname should be Bird," I tell him.

He smiles.

"And I think that your nickname should be Frosty," he says.

"What?! Why Frosty? That's a terrible nickname!" I exclaim. Frosty, seriously?

"I like it," Seashell says.

"Seashell, you're nickname could be Indigo. Wait, that name is already taken isn't it? How about Scallop? That's a type of shell." Quicksand says.

"Cute," Silverwings says as she joins the conversation, "Quicksand, I think that you should be Q.S. You know, for Quick and Sand."

"I like it. Silverwings, you should be Silver." Boulder tells her. Silver blushes a bit.

"And you, Boulder, should be Rock." I say.

"Rock! Why Rock?" Boulder complains.

"Because I can't be the only one with a terrible nickname." I explain.

"Coco Bean, I think that you should be Bean," Quicksand says.

"I love it!" Coco Bean exclaims!

The gong rings and we all file out of the cave and go to our next class, which is history. Then, after history, we have free time until lunch. And then, actually, I'm not sure. That's the only part of the schedule that I have memorized.

See you in history!

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here.**

 **I tried to make the dialogue more clear like LemonDrops334 asked me to. Thanks for commenting by the way.**

 **So I might of made some ships, are you happy? I am.**

 **I also shorted all of the Sapphire Winglet's names. Comment if you like them. Comment if you want them changed. Comment if you have ideas for the story. Comment if you have advice. Basically, please comment and review.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	6. Chapter 5: Pink

**Chapter Five: Why Are My Scales Trying To Turn Pink?!**

 **Still Frosty's POV:**

History was really, _really,_ boring. Our teacher was a Seawing named Webs and his voice just made me want to fall asleep. I don't usually feel this way, but Webs sounded like he didn't want to be here.

After History, we have free time.

"Silver, what do you want to do for free time?" I ask Silver as we're walking out of the classroom.

"I don't know. I was hoping that we could go to the art room. I wanted to try some painting," she tells me, "but if you don't want to….."

"I _was_ kind of hoping that we could go to the library. I'm sure that somedragon there could teach us to read," I say. That was my original plan.

"Oh," Siver responds, sounding disappointed, "well I guess that we can go to the library."

She really wants to go to the art room, I can tell.

"How about you go to the art room and I'll go to the library and we can meet up at our next class."

She smiles and says, "Thank you. Our next class is music, right?"

I actually have forgotten what our next class is.

"Ummm. I'm not sure," I tell her.

"That's ok. I'm sure that somedragon knows," Silver replies.

"Yeah."

We go our separate ways and the library come into view. I'm so excited I could dance! I'm finally going to learn how to read!

 **Silver's POV:**

After Frosty (I love her nickname) let's me go to the art cave, and we go our separate ways, I run into Rock.

"Oh, hey Silver," He says to me.

"Hi, Rock," I say shyly. I've only just meet him and I don't know what he's like. Although, judging from his thoughts, Rock seems like a relatively nice dragon.

I feel my scales trying to turn pink. It takes all of my concentration to keep the pink from showing. Why did my scales want to turn pink? Surly I can't… No, not happening.

" _I wonder if Silver likes art too. She seems like that kind of dragon,_ " Rock thinks, " _Maybe I should ask her. Wait, am I_ blushing _?!_ "

It feels so weird to be hearing other dragon's thoughts. It's so quiet in the Rainforest. At least it's not the prey center. That place was _loud_.

What? Why are you looking at me like that? I can't control my powers, you know that. Wait, there's only been, like, five chapters in this book. Well, now you know.

"Hey Silver, are you going to the art room?" Boulder asks me, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, do you want to come?" I ask.

"Sure," He tells me.

I swear that he's blushing right now. Wait, my scales want to turn pink again! Please tell me that this isn't happening!

I follow him to the art room because I can't remember where it is. When we get there, he rushes to the door and holds it open for me.

"After you," Rock says, politely.

"Thanks," I say and enter the room.

" _She's pretty,_ " I hear him think, " _I wonder if Silver likes me. She looked at me! Boulder, be quiet, Silver has looked at you before! Why am I feeling this way? I do not, I repeat,_ do not, _have feelings for her. We just me each other a few hours ago!_ "

Ok, this is getting uncomfortable.

I take my gaze away from Rock and look into the art room.

I've decided that the art room is now my favorite place in the whole academy.

"It's so…so…." I stutter, trying to find a word to describe what I'm seeing.

"Breathtaking?" Boulder offers.

"Yes," I breath.

Sunlight was flooding the room through the many windows in the walls and ceiling. Art supplies was everywhere and they had so many things: brushes of every size, every color of paint imaginable, blank scrolls, sculpting clay, wood, glass, and metal beads, and they even had a loom!

Moonwatcher and her Winglet were painting their friend Kinkajou. Each dragon had a different idea of what they should do and ideas kept flooding their minds, which means that ideas kept flooding _my_ mind. I don't know how I'll concentrate with all of these ideas clogging my brain.

Then I remember something.

In the prey center, I got so overwhelmed by thoughts that I thought of my home in the Rainforest. I thought of the bright, warming sun, the beautiful flowers, the calls of the animals, the leafy, green canopy, and the rain.

The rain had always always been my favorite part of the Rainforest. I didn't like getting wet and I hated not seeing the sun, but the beauty of everything after the rain let up— that was my favorite.

The dewdrops gleaming on the leafy, green plants, the smell of wet dirt, everything just seemed…brighter after it rained.

That's when the thoughts stopped.

It was when I remembered the sound of rain.

So that's what I did now. I closed my eyes, imagined rain, and immediately, the thoughts stopped.

I open my eyes and see that Rock has set up a canvas on an easel. He has gathered paints, all in a different shade of blue.

I follow in his footsteps and set up an easel and get a canvas. I proper the canvas on the easel and go to get paint and a brush. I gather bright blues, some greens, a coral color, a brown color, and I grab a couple brushes, all in different sizes.

I go back to my easel and see that Rock is painting an ocean. I would love to paint an ocean, but I have other ideas in mind.

I close my eyes, imagining what I want to paint, open them, and get started.

—

It's not long until I'm done.

I check and double check that I've included everything I wanted in my painting.

"Wow, that's so pretty," I hear somedragon say over my shoulder. I look over and it was Rock.

"Thank you. Your painting is pretty too," I tell him. His ocean scene was finished and it really showed off the beauty of the sea. Actually, I've never been to the sea. Yet anyways. I've seen pictures, and his painting has captured it perfectly.

"Thanks. It's not quite done yet," Boulder replies.

"It's still pretty," I say and turn back to my painting. I have painted Earle. He's bright blue parakeet that me and my mom saved from a storm one day. He was in midair with his wings spread out majestically. Behind him were tall trees with a light canopy and sunlight filtering down through the leaves. I framed the painting with bright, coral heliconia flowers.

I take the painting off the easel and set it down in the sun, on a drying rack. I'll come back for it later. Right now, I need to go out for a quick fight and stretch my wings before music or whatever it is that we have next.

—

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, 1FunkyMonkey here.**

 **I am planning on having Rock and Silver get together (eventually) and I was hoping that you guys could help me with a ship name. I would prefer it to have their full names, but if you guys create a cool name with their nicknames, then I might use that.**

 **I also was planning to have a love triangle too, but I'm not quite sure yet.**

 **Anyways….. Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	7. Chapter 6: Fruit Juice

The weather is clear and the sky was a beautiful blue as I was flying. I see Tsunami and a couple other with a net full of fish and some Mudwings with cows clutched in their talons.

I follow them back to Jade Mountain Academy and to the prey center. There, I see Frosty with some fish.

"Hey," I tell her.

"Hi, Silver," She says with a mouthful of fish.

"It's rude to talk with your mouth full," I say and she just shrugs her shoulders.

I go over to the food and grab some bananas and mangos.

"You like _bananas_?" I hear and look over my shoulder. It's Bean.

"Yeah and you don't?" I ask.

"Bleh," She says and sticks her tongue out, "I prefer pineapples."

I remember from our first class.

"You want to sit with me and Frosty?" I ask.

"Sure! Anything to bond with my new friends!" Bean says, her scales a bright shade of yellow and pink.

We sit down but it's not long until the gong rings again and we have to go to music.

By the time we get there, Rock, Scallop, Bird, and Q.S. are already there. Bird takes one look at us and starts laughing. Quicksand smacks him with his tail.

"What's so funny?" Coco Bean asks.

"You and Silver both have fruit juice on you're chin," Falcon says, through bits of laughter.

I suddenly want to turn my scales red in embarrassment.

"Whoops," Bean says and quickly whips the juice away from her chin and I do the same.

"Well, who wants to start class?" Rock asks.

Q.S. goes over to the drums and starts a beat. Scallop picks up a lyre and makes a tune, going with the beat the Quicksand started.

I look at Frosty.

"We may as well join in," She says.

"Yeah I guess," I tell her.

Bean has picked up a recorder and is badly playing it.

Rock starts dancing and he's actually not that bad. He sees me looking at him and says,

"Come on Silver, dance with me," He asks and holds out a talon.

I look at Frosty and she nods.

"Ok," I say and take his talon in mine. Rock twirls me around and starts dancing again. I slowly start to follow his moves.

Bird and Frosty are the only dragons who aren't joining in.

"Come on, Bird, Frosty," Q.S. says, "join in, it's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say, you're a natural," Falcon says, annoyed.

Froststorm looks around nervously. She goes over to the microphoneand sings in a soft voice.

Everyone stops what they're doing and starts at her.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing," Scallop tells her and Frosty continues singing.

"Come on Bird," Bean says, "Come play with us!"

"Fine," Bird sighs.

He goes over and choses a trumpet. Bird takes a breath and starts playing. He wasn't as good as Quicksand and Seashell, but he wasn't as bad as Coco Bean.

We all continue to play, dance, and sing until Sunny comes in.

"Awesome job, Sapphire Winglet! You guys are amazing!" She says.

Rock takes a bow and we all follow suit. Q.S. bows so far down, that he falls on his face. Bean starts to laugh, but I hit her with my wing and she stops.

"Well," Sunny starts. "I know that you guys are having fun, but it's time for the next Winglet to have music class."

We walk out of the classroom and look at each other.

"So, anyone know what our next class is?" Scallop asks.

"Um.." Boulder says.

"Errr…" Bird says.

"Not really," Bean finally says.

We just stand there for a bit until Clay comes our way.

"Hey Sapphire Winglet, how are you doing?" Clay asks.

"Uh…, we're kind of lost," I say.

"Well, you're outside of the music class," He tells us.

"No, we mean that we forgot what our next class was," Frosty explains.

"Oh, well…" Clay starts, "I'm not the best at remembering…."

It's true. I've seen inside of his head. Pretty much all he thinks about is food and Peril.

"I'm sure that you guys could have the rest of the day off and I'll deal with the teachers," Clay says, finally.

"Are you sure?" Quicksand asks.

"Yup and as one of the founders of this school, I'm officially giving the rest of this day off for the Sapphire Winglet," Clay tell us.

"Thanks," We all say as Clay walks past us, giving us a wink.

"So, what do you guys want to do?" I ask.

"I have a few ideas…." Bean says with a big smile on her face.

"Uh oh," Bird says, "That smile on your face tells me that I might not want to participate in these activities."

"Oh trust me, you do," Bean tells him.

I'm getting a little worried for our safety. Sometimes Rainwings have ideas that seem good at the time, but they aren't always the safest.

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here.**

 **So, I wasn't going to quit the story, I know that some of you thought that I was going to do that.**

 **But yeah, thank you all for supporting the story when I was questioning it.**

 **I actually** _ **was**_ **going to make this a classic "Oh no, Jade Mountain is in trouble, somedragon save us!" but all of my ideas amplified the plot too quickly so I've decided to take WrongfulRanger00's advice and make this a lighthearted story and not a classic "Oh no, Jade Mountain is in trouble, somedragon save us!" story.**

 **And I am going to make the next chapter a game chapter so if you have any ideas, please comment them.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	8. Chapter 7: Watching

**Chapter 7: Watching**

"What are we doing here again?" Falcon asks.

After our little run in with Clay, Coco Bean escorted us to her sleeping cave which she shares with Boulder and Quicksand.

"Well, a little while ago, I was spying on the Nightwings and—" Bean starts but I cut in.

"Whoah, whoah, wait a second. You _spy_ on the Nightwings?" I ask, shocked.

"Well, I was just watching them," Bean say, "But anyways, I was _watching_ some Nightwings and I saw them playing this game that they called Truth or Dare."

"Well, how do you play?" Froststorm asks.

"I was getting there, but you guys keep _interrupting_! Ok, so one dragon asks another dragon truth or dare. If the dragon answers with truth, they have to answer a question truthfully. If they answer dare, they then have to complete a dare. No exceptions." Bean explains.

"Sounds fun. I'm in" Seashell says.

"Me too," I agree.

"Count me in," Rock tells us.

"Ok, I'll play," Frosty says.

"Sure!" Q.S. exclaims.

We all look at Falcon.

"Well, are you going to play?" Bean asks him.

"I don't know. I've played this game a lot when I was younger," Bird says, examining his claws, "But then again, I've only played with Skywings before so this time might be different."

"Pleeeeaaaasssseee?" Bean pleads.

"Alright, I'll play," Bird finally says and we all cheer.

"I'll go first!" Bean shouts, excitedly and looks around the room, "Silver! Truth or dare?"

I start to panic. What do I do? Which do I choose?

"Truth!" I blurt out.

"Ok, have you ever had a crush on somedragon?" she asks me.

Do I? I might have feeling for Rock…

My scales want to turn all sorts of colors right now.

"Umm…..Maybe?" I say, but it comes out like a question.

Bean squeals, "I totally have to figure out who it is!"

Please no.

"Is it my turn?" I ask and Bean nods, "Ok, um, Frosty truth or dare?"

"Dare," She replies.

"I dare you to…." What should I dare her to do? I could…. I don't know!

"I dare you to go up to Tsunami and sing the dragonet song," I finally decide and Scallop high talons me.

"Oh no!" She groans, "Do I have too?"

"Yup!" I say.

Frosty groans, gets up, and walks out of the cave.

"I'll follow her," I tell everyone and follow her.

It's not long until I see her. I follow her a bit more until she finds Tsunami.

"Hi Froststorm. How can I help you?" Tsunami asks. Frosty looks so nervous right now. Was I too mean? No, this is a perfect dare. But not something that Frosty would like. Oh my goodness, I'm a mean friend.

" _Oh, the dragnets are coming_ ," Frosty starts,

 _They're coming to save the day._ "

"What are you doing!? Why are you singing that terrible song!?" Tsunami yells but Frosty continues singing.

" _They're coming to fight,_

 _For they know what's right,_ " Frosty sing.

"La la la, I can't hear you!" Tsunami says, covering her ears with her talons.

 _"The dragnets, HOORAY!_ "Frosty finishes her song.

"I really would like to slap you in the face right now, but as seeing that you're a student I can't. I should really ban that song." Tsunami tells Frosty and walks away with a flick of her tail. I'm disappointed. I really expected more from her.

I quickly go back to Coco Bean's sleeping cave and sit down. A little while later, Froststorm comes in.

"So how was it?" Rock asks.

"It was terrible! But, I didn't get slapped in the face." Frosty replies, "Quicksand, truth or dare."

"Dare," he says.

"I dare you to eat twenty cows in a row," Frosty tells him.

"Twenty, but that's so many!" Q.S. complains, "Besides, I think that Rock would like those cows more than me."

I look over at Boulder and sure enough, his eyes have lit up at the mention of the word _cows_.

"No exceptions, remember," Frosty says.

"Ugh, ok," Q.S. whines. He leaves the cave and returned with his claws full of cows. He puts them on the floor.

"That's only ten," Scallop says.

"I know, I'm going to get some more. It would be extremely helpful if _somedragon_ helped me," He tells us.

"Nah, we're good," Falcon says and we all agree. Quicksand groans and leaves again. He comes back later with ten more cows.

"Ok, start eating…..now!" Frosty tells him and Q.S. starts eating the cows as fast as he can. After about seven he slows down. At ten he stops.

"I can't eat anymore," He pants while clothing his stomach, "Falcon truth or dare?"

"Hm, I'll choose dare," Falcon decides.

"I dare you to tell Clay that there are no more hippo's left in the whole world. And you have to say it dramatically," Quicksand tells him.

"That's not so bad," Bird says and leaves to go find Clay. Once again, I follow the victim.

When Bird finds Clay (who's in the prey center, where else?) he drops down on his knees and says very, _very_ , dramatically,

"CLAAAYYYYY! THHHEEERRREE AARRREEE NOOOO MOOORRRREEE HHIIIIPPPPPPPOOOOOSSS IIIINNNNN TTHHHHHEEE WWWORRRLLLLDDDD!"

"WHAT?!" Clay roars, "WHO ATE THEM? WAS IT YOU? IT WAS YOU! COME BACK HERE!"

I watch, trying not to laugh as Clay chases Falcon around the prey center.

"No! Stop! Stop please! It was just a dare!" Bird says and runs out of the prey center. I go back to the cave, taking a short cut, so Bird wouldn't get suspicious.

When I get there, I try not to giggle.

"How was it?" Q.S. asks.

"Clay was chasing Bird all round the prey center because he thought that Bird at all of the hippos," I giggle.

"Oh my goodness!" Bean cries.

Just then, Falcon runs in.

"That was HORRIBLE!" he pants, "I'm never doing that again! Scallop, it's your turn by the way. Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Scallop answers.

"Have you ever seen a dragon that's _not_ a Seawing before coming here?" Bird asks.

"Yeah, I saw a Skywing once. And a Sandwing," Seashell answers, "They were on the beach, and the Skywing was complaining because the sand was got all over her scales and was messing up her image. The Sandwing just buried himself in the sand and fell asleep."

"Cool," Bird says.

"Ok, Silver Truth or Dare?" Scallop asks me. This time, I'm definitely choosing dare.

"Dare," I tell her.

"I dare you to go in the library and shout, 'There are elephants in the prey center!' " Scallop says.

"Ok," I say. That's not too bad.

I go to the library and when I get there, I remember that libraries are supposed to be quiet. I'm going to do the dare anyways.

I open the door and step inside. There are about ten dragons in the library right now.

"Hello. Who are you?" a Nightwing asks. I think that he is Starflight.

I don't respond instead I shout,

"THERE ARE ELEPHANTS IN THE PREY CENTER!"

"Elephants?" I hear somedragon ask.

"I love elephants!" another dragon says.

"I want an elephant!" one dragon shouts.

All of a sudden, all ten dragons are charging at me.

"WE WANT ELEPHANTS!" they cheer.

I try to get out of the way, but I end up getting trampled. I shout as somegdragons stomps on my left wing. Another steps on my snout.

Why did I choose dare?

After a bit, I realize that it's silent. The dragons probably are in the prey center right now, wondering why there aren't any elephants. I better run.

"What was that?" Starflight asks.

"Uhh, nothing!" I lie, "I gotta go, bye!"

I run out of there like there's no tomorrow.

I have to think of a good dare to tell somedragon to get back them. Rock hasn't gone yet. Neither has Bean. I should get one of them.

And I have a perfect plan.

I take a detour to the prey center, hoping that the crazy dragons are gone. They aren't. Great.

I decide to change my scales to become invisible. It takes a bit, since I haven't had suntime in a bit, but I eventually do it.

I slowly make my way towards the fruit. I hope that they have what I'm looking for.

Yes! There it is!

I pick it up with a couple other fruit to make it blend in. Then I realize that the fruit would look like its floating because I'm invisible. I'm just going to take the risk.

When I get to the cave, my scales have changed back to Nightwing black.

"I'm back!" I say.

"How was it?" Seashell asks.

"Terrible. I got trampled!" I tell her, "But I brought some fruit for us to share. Oh, and Boulder, truth or dare?"

"I choose dare," he says through a mouthful of fruit.

"Great!" I exclaim. My plan is working perfectly, "I dare you to eat this fruit."

I hold up the fruit that got to dare him with. I was going to dare Bean, but she would probably recognize the fruit and try to get out of eating it. I look at her and she is trying not to laugh.

"Ok, I don't see what's wrong with this fruit. It looks like an ordinary fruit," Rock comments.

"Just eat it," I tell him and he takes the fruit. Rock inspects it for a bit before shoving the whole thing in his mouth.

"Well, how is it?" Bean asks.

"Mshish vemmy shmewy," Boulder mumbles.

"Yes, those fruit are very sticky and squishy. It takes about an hour to swallow it and then it takes several days to pick the bits out of your teeth," I explain. Rock's eyes widen.

"Whbyi dgignm'nt yquoiu tfenlll mnece?" He questions.

"I have no idea what you just said," Falcon tells him. Boulder's face falls. He gets up and goes over to what I believe is his bed. He comes back with a scroll and an inkwell. Boulder writes something down and shows it to us.

"Bean truth or dare?" Frosty reads. I smile at her and she smiles back.

"Truth," Bean says.

Rock scribbles something on the paper.

"Did you know about the fruit?" Frosty reads again.

"Yeah, duh. I'm a Rainwing, we know all of the fruits." Bean says annoyed. Rock looks annoyed too.

"It's getting late," Quicksand comments.

"True. Why don't we get a good night's sleep so we can play again tomorrow!" Bean exclaims, jumping up and down, clapping her talons.

We all groan. This game is fun, but only when you're making somedragon do a dare or tell the truth. When you do it, it's just embarrassing.

—

 **A/N:**

 **Hi, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **Sorry it took so long for me to write this chapter. I've been really busy, even on the weekends.**

 **My goal is to update both of my stories at least once a week.**

 **I do want the Sapphire Winglet to play Truth or Dare again, so if you could comment some truths or dares that would be great.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


	9. Chapter 8: Flee

**Chapter 8: Flee**

"Why do we have to get up so _early_?" Frosty yawns, stretching her wings. Thanks to Bean, we are now awake, _before_ sunrise, to play Truth or Dare. I mean, I like the game, but not enough to get up this early to play it. Her excuse though was that we have classes later today and won't have time to play it.

"If I were in charge, we would still be sleeping," I say, still half asleep myself.

"If that's what you would do, then I vote for you to be in charge!" Frosty exclaims.

"Hey, keep it down, we don't want to wake any dragon up, ok?" I whisper and she nods. We walk down the corridors, more silently this time, until we reach Bean's room. At least, I hope that it's her room. I don't quite remember.

"Is this Bean's room?" I ask Frosty gesturing to the door.

"I think so. Should we knock or just enter?" Frosty questions. As soon as she says that, the door cracks open. We look each other in the face and I slowly open the door some more. It's empty inside. The beds are deserted and everything.

"Hello?" I call, hoping that somedragon is here. All of a sudden,

"BOO!" shouts Bean, popping out of no where. Froststorm and I scream and hold on tight to each other. Bean starts laughing and the lights turn on in the room, revealing the rest of our Winglet.

"Oh my goodness, you nearly gave us a heart attack!" I say, putting my talon over my heart to exaggerate to point. Bean is still laughing, and Seashell and Quicksand join in. I see a slight smile on Boulder's face and Falcon is covering his mouth, trying to smother his laughter, only to fail.

"I'm sorry," Coco Bean says between laughs, "I was dared too!"

"Speaking of," Falcon interrupts after the laughing stops, "Silverwings, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I say, ready this time to be humiliated. Come to think of it, it's kind of fun. Key words being _kind of_.

"I dare you to yell, 'A thousand scavengers!' and then fall over and act like you're dead!" Bird says, a little to enthusiastically. I'm a little hesitant to do the dare since it's so early, but no exceptions. Anyways, it might be fun. If I recall correctly, Sunny loves scavengers, so this might get interesting.

"You're on," I tell him and rush out of the room. But I don't get too far before I get and idea. I go back to the room and pop my head in.

"Any dragon want to come with me?" I ask and Flacon jumps up and down.

"I'll do it!" he exclaims and follows me out the door and to Sunny's room.

"Do you even know where Sunny's room is?" I ask him.

"Yeah, it's this way," he tells me and guides me down the halls of the school until we get to what should be Sunny's room.

"Ok, you ready?" I question Bird.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he responds and I slowly open the door, wishing that I could change my scales to be invisible. But I _am_ sporting black scales right now, so it should be hard to see me since we are in a dark room. Unlike me, however, Bird is shining very brightly in what light we are given.

"Do you have to be so bright?" I ask and he gives me an annoyed look.

"I can't help it! I'm not like a Rainwing, who can change their scales at will!" he protests. I just look at him and then look at Sunny, who was sleeping in a bed of moss. I give Falcon a nod and he nods back. I creep up behind Sunny.

"A THOUSAND SCAVENGERS!" I shout as loud as I can and then drop to the floor, pretending to be dead. I open my eyes a little bit to see Sunny leap out of her bed, scream louder than me, and then fall on the floor with a small yelp. I look at Falcon. He gives me a thumbs up. I quickly close my eyes again because I noticed that Sunny noticed me.

"Oh my goodness, you're Silverwings aren't you?" she says, panicked, "Wake up, wake up!"

Sunny repeatedly slaps my face trying to "wake me up". I finally get tired of it and quickly jump up.

"Got to go, bye!" I tell her and rush out of the room. I don't even see if Falcon is following me, I just run, laughing.

I stop once I realize that I'm at Coco Bean's room. I look behind me to see Falcon running, laughing too. He doesn't stop and runs into me. Even though he's small for a Skywing, it still hurt. Without me thinking, my scales change color to white from the shock of being hit. I don't even notice though until Bird looks at me with a confused look on his face. Then, into disgust.

"I knew that there was something weird about you," he sneers and lunges at me. I dodge and my scales turn a pale green, a darker green, and orange.

"Come on, Falcon, I thought that we are friends," I tell him as we circle each other. Well, it's more like walking back and forth because the hallway we were in wasn't great for circling.

"You're a hybrid. We _can't_ be friends!" he says, loudly, causing my Winglet to rush out of Bean's room. They see me, in all of my glory. My color shifting and non color shifting silver scales.

"I thought that we all are friends," I say, trying to forget their mortified faces.

"We slept in the same room together!" Froststorm cries and flares her wings as best that she can in the crowded space.

I can see that there was no way that I could fight all of these dragon's from different tribes. Not when I barely know them and their powers. So I do the next best— and reasonable— thing.

I run.

I run as fast as my legs can take me until I'm at a cave entrance. I look back at my Winglet—yes, I will still refer to them like that—before spreading my wings. I give a powerful flap and I'm off the ground in less than a second. I quickly flee Jade Mountain Academy. One of the only places that I could, maybe, be free. But no, I can't be free wherever I go.

I don't look back at Jade Mountain Academy as I fly away. I can't look back at my friends. But I do anyways. I see them, scared looks on their faces, trying to figure out if I'm dangerous and if I should be stopped. But it's not long until Falcon goes back inside and the rest follow. Probably to tell Clay and the rest of the DoD that I'm a hybrid and to be stopped.

I change my scales back to black, blending in with the early morning, even though the sun will rise soon.

I head in the direction of the rainforest, my home, but something stops me. If, I mean when, Queen Glory finds out about me, I will probably be executed. But I can't just leave my parents! I sigh, and land on the ground. My scales change color to a dark grey, and then a blue grey. Green spurts through the blues and grey along with a pale blue. Soon, a dark purple follows suit. Eventually, my scales are full of blues, greens, and purples. I hang my head and snort some smoke out of my nostrils. Then I hold my head up high, change my scales back to the Nightwing known as Silverwings, and fly to her home.

Her home of Possibility.

Where maybe I can start over, as Dewdrop, a Nigghtwing/Rainwing hybrid. I've heard that Possibility accepts all types of dragons. Maybe they accept hybrids too.

But, just to be safe, I will enter there as Silverwings. Silverwing's the Nightwing. But first, I need a background story. And I have one in mind.

—

In order me to get to Possibility, I would need to double back past Jade Mountain Academy, and fly in-between the Sand and Sky Kingdoms. Don't know how fast word could get out about me, but I do remember stories of a dreamvisitor and it's rumored that the DoD have one. But if I can change my scales to be a Nightwing, I can easily change them to be something else. I could probably hide the silver scales on my wings, but the silver teardrop scales by my eyes will be harder. If I had earrings maybe, I could hide them? I would have to get creative though.

I arrive at the Claws of the Clouds Mountains and I find a cave to hid in. I decided to fly very far north of Jade Mountain Academy, and I did happen to spot a few dragons flying out of it. Luckily, they didn't see me.

I could either change into a Skywing, or a Sandwing. Since I'm closer to the Skywing Kingdom, I change my scales to red, orange, and a bit of gold on my wings. I make the scales around my silver teardrop scales a darker red, to try and camouflage them. I don't have to change my body too much, except make my arms and legs seem a bit longer, and my neck and head a bit more skinny and slender. I have a hard time making my ruffles disappear, but I get it.

The hardest part are the wings. Skywings have _huge_ wings and my Nightwing wings are short and stubby. It would be more helpful if I got Rainwing wings instead, but nope, I just had to get Nightwing wings. I try to make my wings look longer by shifting some of my scales to match my surroundings and I try to add more bones to my wings by changing to color of them.

Once I'm satisfied with my look, I think of a name, in case I get caught. I finally decide on Windrider.

After I've rested for a bit, I fly the rest of the way to Possibility, trying not to be seen. I don't bother to change my scales to become a Sandwing since Possibility accepts all dragons.

I get there pretty fast and look around to make sure that no dragon was watching. I quickly change my scales back into a Nightwing and walk into Possibility.

I am amazed at what I see.

There are many buildings, made out of different materials to suit the type of dragon that lives there. There were mud huts that I assume house Mudwings. There were a few sand houses too. Some were made out of clay.

What awed me even more was the amount of dragons that lived there. I saw many Sand and Skywings, but there were about as many Mudwings and I saw a few Nightwings. I look some more and see some Icewings who must have been scorching hot in the heat. I, myself, was getting hot. The sun here is way hotter than in the Rainforest.

Not surprisingly, I don't see any Rainwings. I wouldn't think so since we love our Rainforest. Or maybe they're like me, hiding their identities.

But I don't see any hybrids. That doesn't mean that there's none though, right?

"Hello, I haven't seen you around here before. New to Possibility, eh?" somedragon says behind me and I jump, my scales almost changing color. I whip around to see the dragon that scared me, but I stop in my tracks at the sight of him.

His scales were white and light blue, with a hint of gold glittering on his body. HIs body was that of a Sandwings' and I notice that he had a whip thin tail. I look closer and see that, among the spikes, is a poison barb.

"You're a Sandwing, Icewing hybrid!" I blurt out and then cover my mouth, ashamed of myself for saying that.

"Yup, my name is Chill. You are?" he asks. I can't decide if I want to tell him my real identity or not. I sigh and change my scales to purple and pink.

"I'm Dewdrop, also known as Silverwings," I say, calmly, surprising myself with my calmlyness.

"A Raining, Nightwing hybrid, that's a first," Chill chuckled, "Someone find out your real identity?"

"Yeah," I sigh.

"Same. That's why I came here. I heard that Possibility accepts all sorts of dragons, so I came here hoping for a new beginning? You?" he ask. Wow, this dragon is full of questions.

"Yeah," I say again.

"Cool, cool," he says and pauses for a moment, "Hey since we're about the same age, why don't you move in next to me! We have a new hut being built there for newcomers, you'll love it!" Chill exclaims and then runs off. I chuckle to myself and follow him. He and I seem to have a lot in common. We could be friends! But then I remember what happened last time I made friends. Oh well, at least Chill's a hybrid like me!

I can't wait to see this new hut, with my new life, with my new friend!

—

 **A/N:**

 **Hey, 1FunkyMonkey here,**

 **So you guys are probably like, "Wow that escalated quickly." And I'm like, "I know guys, I know."**

 **But, this is really the story that I want to write and I won't tell you who the villain is because there is none! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Oh wait, I just told you. Darn. But basically, the villain is going to be society, because nowadays in Pyrrhia, hybrids are looked down upon and are supposedly "dangerous" because they are too OP. Well, that's what society thinks anyways. And I have more dragon friends on the way for you to love and/or hate, so stay tuned!**

 **The Sapphire Winglet will not go away; I still will write about Silverrock, but definitely later in the story. But it seemed like Falcon was trying to get in on the action, huh?! Killerpuppy32, I might make Falcon and Froststorm get together, but I have no idea for the rest of the Winglet, so guys, you can help me with that. Oh, by the way, Silver's dare was not from my brain, it was from, once again, Killerpuppy32. Congrats to you!**

 **I will still take your guys's comments into consideration while writing this story, so keep them coming.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a fantastic day!**


End file.
